The present day fabrication of semiconductor devices is a complex, multi-step process. The CMP process and post etch processes are now well established enabling technology used by most advanced semiconductor operations for manufacturing of semi-conductor devices with design geometries less than 0.35 micron.
The CMP processes involve holding and rotating a thin, flat substrate of the semiconductor material against a wetted polishing surface under controlled chemical, pressure and temperature conditions. A chemical slurry containing a polishing agent, such as alumina or silica, is used as the abrasive material. In addition, the chemical slurry contains selected chemicals which etch various surfaces of the substrate during processing. The combination of mechanical and chemical removal of material during polishing results in superior planarization of the surface.
The CMP process, however, leaves contamination on the surfaces of the semiconductor substrate. This contamination is comprised of abrasive particles from the polishing slurry which may consist of alumina or silica, with reactive chemicals added to the polishing slurry. In addition, the contaminant layer may comprise reaction products of the polishing slurry and the polished surfaces. It is necessary to remove the contamination prior to subsequent processing of the semiconductor substrate in order to avoid degradation in device reliability and to avoid the introduction of defects which reduce the manufacturing process yield. Thus, post-CMP cleaning solutions have been developed to cleanse the substrate surface of CMP residuum.
Alkaline solutions based on ammonium hydroxide have been traditionally used in post-CMP cleaning applications. A majority of CMP applications have been directed to aluminum, tungsten, tantalum, and oxide-containing surfaces.
Copper is increasingly becoming a material of choice in the production of interconnects in semiconductor fabrication. Copper is replacing aluminum as the metal of choice in such fabrication. There are several post-CMP processes for cleaning surfaces containing copper. Copper, copper oxide, and the slurry particles are the contaminants that exist on the copper-containing surface following this CMP process. The copper surface contamination diffuses quickly in silicon and silicon dioxide, and therefore, it must be removed from all wafer surfaces to prevent device failure.
Effective post-CMP cleaning solutions are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,366 B1 now owned by the Assignee of the present application. Patentees disclose a cleaning composition containing tetramethyl-ammonium hydroxide (TMAH), monoethanol amine (MEA), a corrosion inhibitor being one of gallic acid ascorbic acid or mixtures thereof and water. The basic composition can be used in a dilute form for effective Post CMP cleaning.
Nam, U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,344, discloses a cleaning solution for semiconductor devices containing tetramethyl ammonium hydroxide, acetic acid, and water. The solution preferably contains a volumetric ratio of acetic acid to tetramethyl ammonium hydroxide ranging from about 1 to about 50.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,420, discloses a post etch aqueous stripping composition useful for cleaning organic and inorganic compounds from a substrate that will not corrode or dissolve metal circuitry in the substrate. The disclosed aqueous composition contains preferably 70 to 95 wt % monoethanolamine and a corrosion inhibitor at about 5 wt % such as catechol, pyrogallol or gallic acid.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,756, discloses a post etch cleaning composition containing about 25 to 48 wt % hydroxylamine, 1 to 20 wt % ammonium fluoride, and water. The pH of the solution is greater than 8. The solution may further contain a corrosion inhibitor such as gallic acid, catechol, or pyrogallol.
Ilardi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,389, discloses an aqueous alkaline cleaning solution for cleaning microelectronic substrates. The cleaning solution contains a metal ion-free alkaline component such as a quaternary ammonium hydroxide (up to 25 wt %), a nonionic surfactant (up to 5 wt %), and a pH-adjusting component, such as acetic acid, to control the pH within the range of 8 to 10.
Schwartzkopf et al., European Patent No. 0647884A1 discloses photoresist strippers containing reducing agents to reduce metal corrosion. This patent teaches the use of ascorbic acid, gallic acid, and pyrogallol among others for the control of metal corrosion in alkali containing components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,648 to Satoh et al., which is herein incorporated by reference discloses novel ascorbic acid derivatives as antioxidants.
Ward U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,119 discloses a post etch aqueous stripping composition consisting of an alkanolamine, tetraalkyammonium hydroxide, and a corrosion inhibitor for cleaning organic residue from aluminized inorganic substrates.
From the above noted prior art and general knowledge of workers skilled in the art cleaning compositions known prior to the invention described below required a corrosion inhibitor. Furthermore, in view of the fact that since alkanolamine and a quaternary ammonium hydroxide in combination are each considered corrosive toward most metals, a combination of these two compounds would not be considered by a worker skilled in the art looking for new metal cleaning compositions.
There is a need to further improve post-CMP cleaning compositions for copper-containing surfaces to not only clean residuals particles and contaminants from surfaces of devices but to further prevent or substantially lessen corrosion of the copper-containing substrate. Such a post-CMP cleaning composition must also refrain from attacking the process equipment used in the post-CMP process. Such a post-CMP cleaning composition should also be economical, work effectively through a wide temperature range, and preferably contain chemical components of comparatively lower toxicity. Such a post-CMP cleaning composition should also be useful in cleaning operations following CMP processes utilizing alumina or silica-based slurries.